Vxctr
Where do I start? Vxctr.. He seemed fine at first. Eventually I realized what he actually was. I was young, about 11 or 12. I was searching for games on ROBLOX, coming across the classic Doomspire Brickbattle. I just clicked Play. vxctr and a few other people were in the server. Eventually, he started talking to me. He seemed like he already somehow knew me, all my favorite movies, food, and even video games. Despite this, I just ignored all that, thinking it was some sort of coincidence, because apparently younger me can't process all that. I befriended him, and we started chatting together. Well, I woke up the next morning, and found out that while I was asleep, vxctr created a new game. I went to it, because "oh my friend has a game it must be cool i gotta check it out". So I went to his game, and played it, and oh my god.. I didn't even know how the game was approved on there. It wasn't even the ROBLOX client that played it. It was just some random app, titled "victor". It didn't even look like it had a file extension, despite my computer having it's settings to show the file extensions on the app. The game showed pictures that 11-12 year old me couldn't handle. It was all just.. pictures of some sort of satanic cult torturing little kids.. It was horrible. I just closed the game immediately after a few minutes, and immediately unfriended vxctr. I started crying a little bit after that, because kids can't handle shit like that. I decided to try and relax a little bit and take a nap. The computer.. The computer. The chat notification sound was popping up every second, and something obviously messed with the entire system itself. The background was all the images from the game, changing every second, like a slideshow. I went to my parents to see this, and they ended up calling the police, which is what I should have done. They investigated the computer, and questioned me. I did the best I could. They took the computer as a piece of evidence, and my parents got me a new one out of guilt that I had to go through that. But, they forced me to create a new account. I didn't have any problem with that, because vxctr knew my other account, and if he could modify my computer like that, I wouldn't ever touch that account again. He did know everything about me in chat though, and when I say everything, that extends to my home address. I thought it was a virus, but nope. I was playing Crossroads, when vxctr joined.. I didn't notice at first, because it was a big server, but I did when he started spamming the chat. Eventually, everyone else left, because they wanted to chat, not have a spam situation. I also left when I was the only one there, because I didn't want to be in a server with him.. it.. whatever. I exited the game, but when I clicked on another game, it redirected me to a site with a video on it. It automatically played, and I couldn't pause or exit the game. The video.. they were torturing a huge bundle of little kids.. When I first saw that, I immediately shut the computer down, and again, called the cops. Except, this time the phone didn't even work. I didn't have any service, not anything. I went to my parents, they said they paid the bills yesterday. Eventually, my phone did have service, but when I finally got it back, I got a call. It didn't even display the decline button, and I couldn't turn the phone off. I tried waiting it out, but after about 3 minutes of the phone ringing nonstop, I picked it up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Nothing. "PLEASE.. STOP! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE!" A little breathing, and what sounded like growls. After that, the caller hung up. I threw my phone on the floor. It didn't crack. It glitched, and when I saw it, the wallpaper changed to the same 1 second slideshow on my previous computer. I looked around, and saw something at the window. I run back to where my parents are, they aren't there. I look in the entire house, no one. I'm on my own. I truly am. I rush to the kitchen and grab a knife for self defense. I find my parent's car keys on the table, indicating that they haven't left.. well, atleast they haven't left with the car. I grab the keys and shove them in my pocket. I open the front door quietly, holding the knife tightly. I heard a gunshot, and the fence next to the door was hit. I looked at it, it was a gun shot. I made a run for it to the car, and tried to unlock it with the car keys. It didn't work. I can unlock it through the door.. actually, I didn't think much of this through. I dash to the neighbors house, but something grabs my leg. I fall to the ground and I look up at what's grabbing me. I still haven't recovered. My parents are gone, and now I live in my grandparents house. I'm about 16 now, in high school. I haven't even played ROBLOX since the incident. I don't know why i'm telling it now.. but something urges me. I can't get this story out of my head. I can't. I CAN'T. I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T Category:Marked for Review Category:Users